1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,504 discloses a connector that utilizes a lever to generate a cam action that reduces a connecting force. The lever is mounted rotatably on a housing of the connector and has a cam groove that engages a cam pin on a mating connector. An initial lock holds the lever at an initial position, but is released when the lever-type connector is connected lightly to the mating connector so that the lever can be rotated. Rotating the lever from the initial position to a connection end position pulls the connector toward the mating connector to reach a properly connected state.
The housing of the above-described connector may be pushed farther in a connecting direction after the lever-type connector is connected lightly to the mating connector to release the initial lock. Thus, the housing may move slightly forward and the lever may rotate slightly even though the lever is not operated. Then, an operator may misunderstand that a connecting operation to the mating connector has been completed and the connector may be left incompletely connected.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a lever-type connector capable of avoiding misunderstanding that a connecting operation to a mating connector has been completed.